So Long, Sweet Despair
by Yamia Ishtar
Summary: Sleep, let not those heartless nightmares disturb your peaceful slumber. Let rest your frail body, so it shall rise another day, and guide itself to my side once again.
1. Adima, heartache

Yamia: Yay, another NiGHTS fanfic! You can have to many of these, especially when many of these fic writers make poor NiGHTS into a girl…(.)

Anyway, just you all know, I didn't really get into the NiGHTS fandom until two months ago, when my boyfriend bought me Journey of Dreams. But I was some sort of NiGHTS fan. I unlocked him in Sonic Riders and I always play as him, I always pass by the billboard in Shadow the Hedgehog(I don't care what anyone says, that game is kickass) and I wanted JoD ever since it came out. But yeah, in conclusion, I was a PlayStation baby when it came out, when I should've been a Saturn baby…

_Warnings_: You know, sooner or later I'm gonna run out of clever warnings. Beatings, me causing Reala pain in almost every fic I put him in…un…

_Disclaimer_: I don't own NiGHTS. The lucky bastards over at Sonic Team do…

* * *

So Long, Sweet Despair...

Chapter 1: Adima, heartache.

* * *

It would be a cold day in Nightmare before he would ever admit his feelings to anyone. And just outside his window, it was snowing heavily. A truly rare event in this world. Blue cat-like eyes shinned in the torchlight, a far away look in them. So far gone was he in his memories of a time long forgotten, he didn't hear his master mentally calling him.

---

"NiGHTS, what is that?"

"This? I call it my Nightmare Flute! It sounds beautiful doesn't it?"

"It does. But, I think you should name it something else. 'Nightmare Flute' doesn't fit you."

"Hmm…how about Dream Flute?"

"…perfect. Now, shall my King of Lullaby lull his subject back to sleep?"

"King of Lullaby? You're so weird Reala."

---

"**Reala!**"

Those blue eyes snapped back into focus, and a once limp body sat rigid in a black and red checkered throne. Reala flew off his seat, heading to the portal that lead to his master's dimension. He couldn't believe he let himself become prisoner to those stupid memories of the past. He was surely in trouble now with Master Wizeman.

The General of Nightmare flew at top speed to his master's domain. He did not wish to be in anymore trouble. Being the only Nightmaren left with a free will of his own was not good. Not only was it just Reala getting the Ideya from Visitors, but he was the only one getting the worst of his master's beatings, while his lower-class brethren suffered less. And it was all NiGHTS fault.

"My King…"

"And just whom do you speak of Reala?"

Reala tensed when he heard his master's voice so close to him. Two giant metallic hands containing his master's eyes flew dangerously close to the Maren. Reala instantly got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"I speak only of you Master Wizeman." Reala answered quickly and clearly. One of Wizeman's hands grabbed the Maren roughly, breaking his leg since he was still bowing. Reala sucked in a scream of pain, because to scream during Wizeman's beatings was to show cowardice, and Reala was no coward. He bared his fangs and merely grimaced slightly in pain.

"I have called you many times Reala, yet you refused to answer me. What is the meaning behind this?" Wizeman asked in his hauntingly booming voice.

"I-I'm sorry Master Wizeman. I was merely thinking of the traitor NiGHTS!" Reala growled out. He was starting to feel lightheaded.

"Ah yes, your twin brother. He is the very reason I called you here."

Reala's heart skipped a beat, but he didn't let it show. He simply breathed harder as the pain in his leg got worse. He tried to ignore the fact that his vision was getting slightly darker. Wizeman gave his offspring a disappointed look and dropped the Maren to the floor, watching him fall to the pitch black floor below and crumple into a black and red pile. Reala slowly picked himself up by the arms and stared into his master's eye.

"What is it you wish me to do master?"

----

"And that's why Nightopians look that way." a cheery voiced chimed.

"Fascinating."

NiGHTS gave the Dreamer before him an odd look when the kid turned his back. He didn't know if the kid was being sarcastic or if he was truly interested. He ways melancholy when he came to Nightopia. And he wore all black all the time. Who does that?! Not even Reala was that tacky.

"Reala…"

"Reala? Who's that?"

"Uh, no one important. Shall we get going Martin? You only have two more hours until you awake."

"It's Cyrus, and let's go already." The Dreamer started heading towards the door to the Dream Gate. NiGHTS followed him, making obscene gestures at the oblivious boy and laughing his disembodied head off(Cyrus chose to ignore the purple clad being). But as soon as NiGHTS made it to the Dream Gate, Cyrus was gone. NiGHTS spotted Owl and flew over to him.

"Hey old man, where did tall, dark and gloomy go?" The Maren laughed.

"The Awakers came and got him as soon as the Visitor got here. I assume someone woke him up."

"Oh well." NiGHTS shrugged. He began floating on his back and playing his Dream Flute.

"Hey Owl!" NiGHTS yelled out.

Owl turned from the door he was about to head into.

"What is it my boy?"

"I'm the King of Lullabies." NiGHTS said. He began to play on his flue once again.

---

Yamia: Tada! Chapter one! Woo~ lol. Anyway, chapter 2 is in the works, so I won't leave you all waiting for long. I just wish it didn't take this long to make cosplay. ^ ^;

Oh, and a note about the chapter title. If you guys are the NiGHTS fans you say your are, then you know when NiGHTS says "adima!", he's saying goodbye or so long in his dream language(NiGHTS into Dreams people). From now on, all the chapter titles will begin with adima(maybe).

Don't forget to leave a review(please do! don't just read and run! its illegal!) and see you next chapter!


	2. Adima, sweet child of mine

Yamia: *dodges Nightopians being thrown at her head* I'm sorry! I know I said I would update this fanfic last weekend, but I wasn't done with it! I wanted to add more to it. And I was busy with my cosplay and college. .

Anyway, thank you all for your reviews! They keep me motivated to keep writing these things. ^ ^

_Warnings_: Uh…idk. Reala being violent? Then again, when isn't he violent? XD

_Disclaimer_: I, in no way, shape or form, own anything from the NiGHTS dream-verse. I do, however, own Nova, my fanmaren. I never thought I would create one…and I own night matter.

* * *

So Long, Sweet Despair

Chapter 2: Adima, sweet child of mine.

* * *

"I have created you, and you shall listen to none other."

"Yes master."

"Your only other master is Reala, General of Nightmare."

"Yes master. Master Wizeman speaks, and Nova obeys."

"Good. Go now to Reala, and see if he has healed yet."

"Yes master."

---

"Hmm, I wonder why Martin isn't here yet."

NiGHTS floated lazily on his back in the lake. He hadn't seen any Dreamers for a while. He wondered slightly if Wizeman hadn't gotten to some of them. The purple jester wasn't hesitant to admit that some of the Dreamers he met were a bit stupid, and would probably fall for Wizeman's lies.

"I can't help it if they do fall for his lies. I'm not a nursemaid, those Dreamers should be able to tell the difference between a lie and the truth. If they can't…oh well." NiGHTS said to himself. But Owl was listening to him, high up in a tree he was resting in.

'He shows so much of his old self sometimes.' the bird thought to himself. It ruffled his feathers to think that NiGHTS could be returning to the Nightmaren he was born to be.

'For our sakes, as well as his, I hope NiGHTS stays the way he is right now.'

---

"Master Reala."

Nova knocked again.

"Master Reala."

Still no answer. The Maren figured his older brother was still out of it, so he put his talents to work and opened a portal to his brother's throne room. He saw the red and black jester, passed out on his throne. Night matter swirled around Reala's broken leg, fixing it in its own mysterious way. Nova flew up to him. He was getting fixed up, and it was nighttime, everyone was up and doing things. So what was wrong with his brother?

"Master Reala, is there something wrong? Can Nova help?" Cold blue eyes stared at the older Maren intently, waiting for any sign of movement.

"Master-"

"NiGHTS, don't do that again…" Reala whispered.

"NiGHTS? He is the one Nova has to dispose of. Master Reala, please wake up."

Reala shifted slightly. Someone was disturbing his sleep, and he desperately needed it. His leg was still trying to heal. He was lost in his dreams, and for some insane reason, he liked it. His sleep muddled mind couldn't possibly fathom the reason right now. Maybe becoming prisoner to those memories again could help him find the reason…

"Master Reala, Nova begs you to wake up!"

'What the-'

Dark blue eyes snapped open. Reala spotted the intruder, and instantly went into attack mode. He didn't know who this fool was, but he would quickly teach it some manners. Despite his healing leg, he used them both to launch himself off his throne and tackle the silver and gray Nightmaren in front of him. Reala hurled his claws into Nova's chest and threw him against the wall.

"Who are you?!" Reala spat. The pain in his leg was making him angrier than he already was.

"Nova's name is Nova! Nova was just created by Master Wizeman!"

"For what reason?!" Reala yelled.

"Master Reala, please calm down! Nova was created to serve you!" Nova choked out.

Reala gave the new Maren one last look before retracting his arm out of Nova's chest. He shook the glittery black blood off his hand as he flew back slowly to his throne. Nova rubbed his chest as it quickly began to heal and stared after his brother. He didn't know Reala would be so unstable. Nova sat on his legs and set his cold blue eyes on Reala.

"Master Reala…"

"What is it?"

"Nova was created to serve you and Master Wizeman. Nova's first mission was to make sure you were awake. Now that this mission is complete, Nova will go on to his next mission."

"Fascinating. Do go on." Reala lied. He summoned the night matter back around his broken leg and relaxed in his throne.

"Nova's next mission is to get rid of our traitorous brother NiGHTS."

Reala sat up straight and looked at his new brother angrily. Get rid of NiGHTS? He thought Master Wizeman just wanted NiGHTS back to change his conscious, not destroy him.

"But I thought Master-"

"Master Wizeman has given Nova these orders, and Nova must obey." Nova interrupted. He got up and bowed to Reala, opening up a portal and leaving Nightmare.

Reala sat back in his throne with a worried look in his cat-like eyes. Destroy NiGHTS? He doubted this new Nightmaren would be able to defeat NiGHTS. He was just created for nightmare's sake! Reala doubted Nova even knew his full potential.

"I should go, just for curiosity's sake. But…I should let this leg heal."

Reala stared darkly out the window, to the snowy Stick Canyon outside. He didn't know why, but his gut was telling him his world was about to change for the worst.

---

"I'm bored…" NiGHTS moaned. Two days and not a single Dreamer in sight! What was everyone doing in the Waking World? NiGHTS picked up the Nightopian that was singing to him and chucked it into a pile of blue chips. He chuckled when he saw Owl flying frantically to help the little bugger.

"No need to worry you old bird. The little guy is just fine." NiGHTS laughed. And sure enough, the little Nightopian popped his cone-shaped head out of the pile, giggling its head off.

Owl glared at the Nightmaren as he flew over to play with the Nightopian. He honestly didn't what was wrong with NiGHTS lately. He hadn't thrown Nightopians in ages, not since the first time NiGHTS came to Nightopia. Owl started to wonder if this wasn't a sign of bad things to come.

"Hey, Owl?"

"What is it now?"

"Are there such things as ghosts in Nightopia?"

"Ghosts? Why would you ask that?"

NiGHTS pointed toward the entryway to this world, and Owl gaped at the sight. Maybe he didn't know Nightopia that well after all. He certainly didn't know ghosts existed here! The silver and gray figure smiled slightly at the two and flew over to them.

"Whoa! He can fly like me!" NiGHTS exclaimed happily, flying over to meet the mysterious visitor. Owl stayed where he was and stared warily. He didn't like the feeling he was getting from this "ghost".

"I assure you both, I am no ghost." The visitor said, bowing.

"Well then, what are you?" NiGHTS asked.

"My name is Nova, and I am a recent creation of Master Wizeman. Your younger brother, if you so wish it."

NiGHTS' heart had stopped as soon as he heard his previous master's name. Another first-level Nightmaren?! Did Reala know about this? That was stupid, of course he did. But…what did he think of this new sibling?

"Wha-what are you doing here? What's your rank?!" NiGHTS angrily asked.

"I am here under Master Wizeman's order. My rank is second-level Nightmaren, one horn." Nova bowed once again.

"Second-level? Good. That'll make it easier for me to kick your ass!" NiGHTS flew up and landed a punch right on Nova's pale face. The silver Nightmaren flew back a little and grabbed his face, glittering black blood trickling out of his mouth.

"Ho ho, you're good. No wonder big brother Reala couldn't beat you." Nova sneered.

"You shut up about Reala! You don't even know him you insufferable brat!" NiGHTS yelled.

"Ooh, touched a sore spot did we? If you miss your family so much, you should have come back to our side! But look where your traitorous ways have gotten you! On a one-way ticket to another dimension!"

NiGHTS gaped at the other Nightmaren. He didn't get it, another dimension? This guy must be off his rocker. But his confusion must have shown on his face, for Nova's small smile turned into a full-fanged grin.

"Don't get it? Then let me show you." Nova said sweetly, as his right arm raised up and his palm opened. NiGHTS frowned. Whatever Nova was planning, he wasn't going to let him go through with it. He flew forward, eager to punch his "brother" once more.

"Good bye, dear brother." The air around Nova pulsed, and a purple and black ball of energy shot out of his hand, hurtling towards NiGHTS.

"What the-?!" NiGHTS didn't get a chance to finish. The energy ball enveloped his quickly and completely, soon disappearing altogether.

"H-hoo! What did you do to him?!" Owl yelled, flying over to the spot where NiGHTS last was.

"Big brother is…somewhere…" Nova trailed off. He opened up another portal and disappeared into it.

Nightopians who were hiding during the fight, started to come out, one by one. Some of them began playing and singing again, others cried, knowing something was amiss in their world. The little Nightopian NiGHTS threw into the blue chips flew over to where Owl was slumped on the ground. It knew something was wrong, it just didn't know what.

---

Wizeman saw the light purple crystal in front of him fade out.

"So long, sweet child of mine."

---

Yamia: Tada, chapter 2! Now, to explain Nova's speech pattern. Whenever he's speaking to Wizeman or Reala, he speaks to them in the third person, to keep up an air of innocence around them. Whenever he speaks to his enemies(anyone Wizeman deems his enemy), he speaks to them normally, talking down to them.

Oh, and the one-horn thing. It means he has just one horn, even though he looks like Reala and NiGHTS and has some of their powers. He is significantly weaker than his older siblings because he has one horn.

I will begin chapter three soon, but college is winding down and things are starting to pile up AND I'm working on a NiGHTS cosplay for AnimeNEXT... So yeah, I don't know when I'll update again, but it will be soon! Ja for now!


	3. Destati

Yamia: Yes, yes. "Oho! She put a different title! You lied, you liar!". Well, this chapter needed the title change. Its apart of the story and at the same time, not really apart of the main plot.

…

Don't get it? Yeah, it sounded like it made sense in my head…just deal with the title change okay? Cause its very likely to happen again.

_Warnings:_ Nothing really. Hmm…maybe Puffy beating up people? Lol.

_Disclaimer:_ If I was lucky enough to own NiGHTS, I'd probably still write fan fiction for it. But, sadly, I was only six years old when it came out, and Yuji Naka was…idk how old, lol, and dreamt him up first. So yeah, lucky Sonic Team owns NiGHTS. I only own some NiGHTS games…(why is this disclaimer so long? Lol)

---

So Long, Sweet Despair

Chapter 3: Destati~Awaken

---

They said it was no use. 'He's to far gone.', 'We can never get him back.' they said. But you didn't believe them. You believed, that with your help(but I always saw it as interference), you could change me. For the better. But the better I believed in, and the better you believed in, were two totally different things.

But I still loved you, and believed in you, for some reason. Did you?

I remember when Puffy threw us through a wall, knocking us out, because we were bugging her so much. She just bounced away, yelling "That's what you boys get!" over her shoulder. Big sis didn't even bother to stay a minute and check if we we're okay. I kept falling in and out of consciousness, hoping someone would find us before we died. I was really scared. It wasn't until two hours later, when Jackle happened to be passing by, that we were discovered and treated for our injuries. Puffy was pretty strong. Do you remember?

We were transferred to our wing of the castle, and stayed there for…I don't really remember how long. I remember though, waking up before you, and seeing you in such agony. You were moaning, you never did that before when you were in pain, and I think that's what woke me up.

I guess you were injured the most, because I felt fine. So I left the bed I was occupying, night matter still swirling around me, and I crawled into your bed. The night matter encircling both of us became bigger, and your moaning stopped. So there I stayed, for the next three days. I never left your side, for fear your injuries would take you away from me.

But I guess I'm just full of foolish ideas sometimes. I never told you why I instantly passed out when you finally woke up. I didn't do anything for the three days you were out. I was just sitting there, with your head in my lap, stroking the side of your face every once in awhile. I didn't talk to anyone, I didn't fly outside to enjoy the night air for a minute, and I didn't accept anyone's help. I just sat there, watching over you.

I don't really remember what happened after I passed out. But I do remember the first word that came out of your mouth…

"NiGHTS…"

---

Yamia: Done! And this might be the only chapter for awhile. Con season is coming and I need to get my cosplay done. But don't fret, I am working on chapter 3, just don't know when I'll be done with it…oh! And Destati is Latin for those who are wondering.

Anyway, don't forget to review and I'll see you guys soon!


	4. Adima, the world I used to know

Yamia: Dear god, how long has it been since I last updated? I'm so sorry you guys! I had this chapter waiting long before I finished my NiGHTS cosplay, but I didn't have enough time to type it up until after AnimeNEXT…*sigh* Damn you combination of procrastination and laziness!

EternalFluffy is the one who encouraged me to update this thing, with our talks of fanfics, Jackle cosplay, and fanmaren, lol. This is for you Eternal!

_Warnings_: Uh…violence? I think I have violence in almost every chapter, lol.

_Disclaimer_: I wish I did, but I don't own NiGHTS. I gotta get a job at Sega…

--

So Long, Sweet Despair

Chapter 4: Adima, the world I used to know

* * *

'Where am I?'

'_So long, sweet child of mine._'

'…Wizeman…?'

'_NiGHTS…_'

'R-Reala? Brother?'

'Help me…'

-

Nova sat, entranced, at the foot of Reala's throne. He had snuck into his older brother's realm after his victory over NiGHTS. He hadn't reported to Wizeman yet, but he doubted he would get in much trouble, he defeated NiGHTS after all. Nova was feeling pretty proud of himself, even if he didn't let it show on his face. So there he sat, listening to Reala play an invisible flute.

The music stopped, and a growl resounded through the room. Reala lowered his arms and glared at a passing fire stand.

"Damn it…" Reala stared down at his hands. His claws glinted in the blue firelight.

"Why can't I play it?" He growled. Reala flexed a finger and plucked an invisible string.

"A harp?"

Reala flinched. He jumped out of his seat and flew to the back of his throne. He growled when he saw the familiar white and gray figure.

"What do you want, you insufferable fool?"

"Was Master Reala playing a harp?" Nova asked, completely ignoring Reala's question.

"No, it was a violin you idiot. Now, what do you want?" Reala repeated angrily. He hated this new incarnation, though he had no idea why. He just felt…slightly unruffled by Nova's mere presence.

"NiGHTS has been defeated." Nova stood up, picking his head up slightly to meet his brother's eyes.

Blue eyes widened and black lips parted. If he had a heart, which he was sure he didn't have, it would've stopped by now.

"What?"

"NiGHTS has been-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" Reala yelled. Panic. Was that what he was feeling? He wasn't used to it. Reala closed his eyes, his breathing getting faster. NiGHTS…defeated? How? By a second-level?

"Where is he?" Reala whispered.

"What?"

"WHERE IS HE?!" Reala lashed out and gripped Nova's horn, dragging the younger Maren closer to him. There was a nasty scowl on Reala's face.

"N-Nova doesn't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?! Is he here in one of the dungeons?!"

"No! Nova is not strong enough to fight a first-level Nightmaren! Nova just sent him somewhere else!" Nova tried to pry Reala's claws of his horn. It felt like he was going to tear it off.

"Like where damn it?!" Reala yelled. Unexplainable anger welled up inside him. Why was he so desperate to know where NiGHTS was sent? He shouldn't care right? NiGHTS betrayed him, not the other way around…right?

"Nova guesses the Waking World!"

"WHAT?!" Reala's grip tightened and a loud snap resounded through the room. Nova pulled away from his brother, his blue eyes squeezed shut, unable to see the pain etched across Reala's face.

"T-the Waking World? But, we can't survive there…we weren't meant to survive there…" Reala shakily whispered.

Nova took off his hat, silver hair tumbling off his head and bits of his broken silvery-white horn falling to the ground. He didn't understand why Reala was acting this way. He was told by Master Wizeman, on the day he was created, that everyone in Nightmare hated NiGHTS for betraying them. Nova had assumed Reala would be happy with this bit of news, and look upon his younger brother in better light, but instead he destroys his horn.

Nova looked into his hat, the sharp point resting inside. He honestly didn't know how to please Reala. It was impossible. Nova looked back up to his brother. The Maren still had a stricken look on his pale face.

"Master Reala."

"…"

"Master Reala, why do you care so much about big brother NiGHTS?"

Reala stared at Nova. Why did he care so much about that traitor? When did he start caring about him? He should be happy that NiGHTS was probably suffering a slow, painful death. In fact, Reala thought to himself, he did indeed feel kind of happy. But…it felt wrong. Why?

"I…need to think…" Reala slowly flew to his throne.

"About why you care so much about NiGHTS?" Nova asked.

The red and black Maren slumped in his throne. He twirled the night matter that was left over from his healed leg. He turned his eyes to Nova. The other Maren dropped his hat, letting it fall to the ground. He flew to Reala's legs and floated there, slightly nuzzling his red and black boots.

'NiGHTS…'

--

Pain. This was truly the first time he ever felt pain like this. Every breath he took, made it feel as though it would be his last. Even his horns hurt, which mystified him the most. Didn't Wizeman make it so those wouldn't hurt, even if they were broken or damaged? And why did he feel so cold and wet? Nightmaren weren't supposed to feel things like that.

'Where am I? I should open my eyes, but even those hurt…'

He just wanted to sleep. It hurt so much to stay conscious. But did Nightmaren even sleep?

'I only remember sleeping when I was knocked out by Big Sis…and-'

"Nov-ack!"

NiGHTS sat up quickly and started coughing. He almost drowned! What in Nightopia's name caused that? He looked up. Rain? This is what it felt like? NiGHTS grabbed his head and looked down. He suddenly didn't feel so good.

"That's new too. What in Nightopia's name is going on? Where am I?" NiGHTS asked through clenched teeth.

~BONG! BONG!~

That loud sound reverberated in his head, and he almost passed out again. NiGHTS' pain-racked mind recognized that sound. He opened his eyes and looked around. He saw a large clock in the distance. Twelve noon it read.

"What Dreamer dreams about giant clocks on a rainy day?" NiGHTS mused. Then it hit him.

"That's Bellbridge Tower!" he yelled. "But, who's dream is-"

NiGHTS looked down at the crystal on his chest. He just noticed, but it felt extremely warm. Hot almost. Why though? He didn't need his life support in the Dreaming World. So why was it activated? NiGHTS gasped, a gloved hand coming up to his mouth.

"Oh no…I'm in the Waking World…"

Tears started sliding down his round face, his whole body trembling.

"I'm going to die…"

Panic shot through his body. Nova must have sent him here. But how? NiGHTS clutched his life support, it was starting to hurt a little. He got up and ran to the edge of the roof he was on, stumbling a little on the way. The Maren leaned over the ledge and pitched himself over head first. He was free falling. NiGHTS forced his arms to the side.

"Come on damn it! Fly!"

The Twinkle Dust didn't appear.

"Come on already!"

'_Goodbye, dear brother._'

"FLY!"

Something tugged at his chest. It forced him up. NiGHTS sighed. He was flying…he did it. He frowned a little though. It was Nova's last words to him before he was sent to this world that made him fly. NiGHTS clutched his crystal again. His life support was draining even faster while he was in flight.

"I've got to get to Bellbridge Tower…"

He didn't know why he felt he had to be there. But that tower was the only place he was familiar with in this part of the Waking World. His tears increased as he stumbled into a turret in the clock tower. He sat on the cold concrete and wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his head in the little nook it made, crying harder. Reality had finally set it. There was no way out of here. He was going to die here.

'I need help…'

NiGHTS looked up at the gray sky with desperate eyes.

"I…need you…Reala…"

* * *

Yamia: And there we are. Chapter…what chapter is this again? Gah. Anyway, I has a DA. For those of you who don't know what that means, it means Deviant Art. The link will be in my profile. I'll be posting some stories there instead of here sometimes. Don't ask me why, lol. So go watch meh there! Read my rants that I can't do here. XD

Like always, please don't forget to review! I really appreciate knowing that you guys read this and enjoyed it. So let me know by leaving a little review. It doesn't take that long, just a quick minute! See ya later!


	5. Adima, sweet life

Yo everyone! Yamia here, and dear Ra, how long has it been since I last updated this thing?! (lol~!) I can only blame laziness, conventions, and college. But I have been working on this and a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic(which is up now) since the last time I updated this. This chapter went through two revisions before I was happy with it, so I hope you'll be happy too! And the next chapter will definitely be up tomorrow(I'm working on it now~)! Enjoy everyone!

_Warnings_: Uh…language. That's it. :3

_Disclaimer_: I do not own NiGHTS. SEGA and Sonic Team happily does. However, I do own Nova, night matter, NiGHTS' dimension and his recovery chamber.

---

So Long, Sweet Despair

Chapter 5: Adima,

* * *

"_Hey Reala, promise me, that whatever happens, we'll be there to help each other._"

"_Why? I'm usually the one stopping you from killing the Dreamers._"

"_Just promise me Ree!_"

"_If its that important, then fine. I promise you, I'll be there no matter what._"

"_Thanks Ree, I can always count on you._"

---

'I wish I had never made that stupid promise.'

Reala floated away from Wizeman's chambers, having just received a mission. He was paired up with Nova, and the blasted younger Nightmaren wouldn't stop staring at him. Reala had never answered Nova's question. Just what did NiGHTS mean to him anyway? In the past, he had loved NiGHTS. They were brothers, partners, never leaving each other's side. But when his twin defaulted, Wizeman washed away all those feelings with the Persona mask. So, why was he feeling this way?

"Big brother!"

Great. Nova was back to annoy him with that damned question. Reala kept flying, pointedly ignoring the younger Nightmaren. He just wanted to head to his dimension and lock it to all lower level Nightmaren, namely Nova.

"Big brother, wait for Nova!"

Reala flew faster, figuring Nova would warp himself in front of him. He looked behind, and sure enough, the white and grey Nightmaren was doing the exact thing. Reala drill-dashed ahead. Didn't that blasted child know when he was being ignored? He saw the portals leading to all first and second level dimensions, rapidly approaching, but he was drill-dashing to fast to steer himself into his own. Whomever's he flew into, he would lock and stay in until it was time for the mission.

---

Nova saw his elder brother drill dash into one of the portals leading to his other elder siblings dimensions. The white and grey Nightmaren closed his eyes, trying to locate Reala's energy. His eyes popped open when he found it, glowing white. He raised his hands trying to open a portal into the dimension Reala entered. But something was stopping him.

"He locked it."

Nova lowered his arms and flew towards NiGHTS' dimension. The older Nightmaren would have to come out eventually, they had a mission to do.

---

NiGHTS' dimension?

…

Shit.

Reala cursed his bad luck. He was hoping to have dashed into someone else's dimension, not the Nightmaren he was trying to forget. He growled and grudgingly locked the dimension to all lower levels. He let out a suffering sigh and turned to face the large room. Everything was still the same.

"It still looks like a child's fantasy…"

It was the same size as his dimension, everyone's was. The dark sky above was littered with stars and constellations. An eternal night sky. A crescent moon provided the only light in the dimension, but it was beautifully and hauntingly bright. Reala spied NiGHTS's recovery chamber and flew over to it. All first and second level Nightmaren had one, though NiGHTS had the only unique one. Tall and wide, it was the same color as the night sky, the round glass door being the only off thing about it, emitting a soft blue hue. Intricate designs were carved onto the sides, an image of a golden crescent moon finishing off the designs on the top. It was humming softly, the only sound in the whole room. Reala turned away from it and landed on the soft grass underneath him. He quickly though to himself that he should've known something was off about his twin when he started designing the room.

Reala gave the night sky a tired stare, black lips parting to let out another sigh. What was wrong with him? Why was feeling this way? Reala had admitted to himself while his leg was healing, that he hadn't felt this emotional about NiGHTS since his twin first defaulted. Wizeman felt that those emotions were the sole reason a first level like him failed to recapture NiGHTS. That's when the Persona masks where created, to wipe out such ridiculous emotions and to be efficient at whatever his master commanded of him. Reala raised a gloved hand to his face and removed the mask from his eyes for the first time in twenty years. He glared at it. Why was it letting him feel these damned emotions again?

"Why are you toying with me?" Reala growled lightly. The Persona mask just glinted back in response. He squeezed his eyes shut and raised a hand to his temple, dropping his mask to the ground below.

All of this was driving him crazy. He didn't know what to do anymore. He wasn't stupid enough to go flying around without his mask. That was just asking for trouble. It also meant that he cared for his brother, when he clearly did not, despite what Nova may have thought. Reala took two steps backwards, his back and hands touching the cool glass door of the recovery chamber. He leaned against the chamber and closed his eyes. He didn't care…right?

"Maybe I do care…a little…"

Pale magenta claws drummed against the glass door. Reala smirked a little, memories coming back to him. The only reason NiGHTS made his chamber so big, was so that the twins could sleep together. Back then, they were attached at the hips. Wherever Reala went NiGHTS went, and wherever NiGHTS went, Reala, with some trepidation, went too.

"We did everything together. We were even imprisoned at the same time. But I never left with you." Reala sighed. He turned around and faced NiGHTS' chamber.

"Maybe it would be good to dream again…"

Reala opened the door and stepped into the chamber. Yes, maybe it _would_ be nice to dream again. About the past. About the present. About us.

The door shut behind Reala, locking closed, a safety precaution NiGHTS implemented years ago. Reala turned around and closed his eyes, he never did find out why NiGHTS did that. Night matter flowed into the chamber, engulfing Reala and forcing him into a blissful slumber.

Let's dream about our love again.

* * *

And there you have it, chapter 5! I did a lot of brainstorming for this chapter, and bits of it was, surprisingly inspired by a Star Fox fanfic, Tyrant's Grip and its sequel, The Political Ethos, by Atox M. Its Fox/Wolf, so go check it out if you're interested and leave a review! And another NiGHTS fanfic, 'If You Could?' by Artisan Kloa, inspired me a lot! Make sure to check it out too and leave her a nice review! Tell her Yamia Ishtar sent ya~! But before you do, make sure to review this fic! See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
